Två par händer
by Missne
Summary: Mentor och skyddsling reflekterar över skillnader dem emellan.


(År 9997 ombord på Yggdrasil)  
  
Bart hade ockuperat Sigurds säng och låg där på mage och följde sin mentor med blicken, medan denne plockade med böcker och papper. Ibland önskade han att han själv också haft en förmåga att läsa andras känslor. För stunden hade han ingen aning om han var välkommen eller inte.  
  
Givetvis skulle Sigurd släppt in honom om det nu så varit mitt i natten och ändå hållit god min, men vem vet vad han egentligen tyckte? Tänk om han i själva verket längtade sig sjuk efter den dag då de lyckades ta tillbaka tronen och han inte längre hade en grinig tonåring att ansvara för.  
  
Bart suckade deprimerat. Det fanns stunder då han undrade hur de ens hade manskap nog att hålla igång skeppet. Varför stannade alla kvar och slogs för hans sak, även om det stundvis tycktes vara mer än bara hopplöst. Stackars gamle Maison, han borde få tillbringa sin ålders höst i en mysig stuga med en stor trädgård där han kunde gräva dagarna i ända.  
  
Och Sigurd borde göra sådant som hans jämnåriga vanligtvis sysslade med, som att ragga på fester eller resa runt i världen. Återigen vred Bart på sig och ignorerade att hans pyjamasskjorta snart skulle vara bak-och-fram och över huvudet på honom. Han förtjänade obehag när han var på det här humöret. Om han fortsatte vrida sig så här skulle han nog lyckas med att straffa sig för sin existens på ett plågsamt sätt. Den förste människa som lyckats bli strypt av sin egen pyjamasskjorta, vilket bedrövligt öde.  
  
"Har du tänkt sova här?" Frågade Sigurd utan att titta upp från sin bok.  
  
"Säg bara till när du vill att jag ska gå," muttrade Bart martyraktigt. Först nu tittade Sigurd med en frågande min. Bart i sin tur noterade för sig själv hur ovant det faktiskt kändes att mötas av två blå ögon. Man skulle inte kunna tro att Sigurd faktiskt var blind på ena ögat, för just nu var båda ögonen till syntes fokuserade på honom. Den andre mannen hade vanligtvis bara lappen för ögat bara den tid som han vistades med besättningen.  
  
Sigurd lade ner boken och gick fram till sängen och slog sig ner bredvid Bart.  
  
"Låt höra," sade han i ett menande tonfall.  
  
"Jag bara tänkte lite. Det var inte något särskilt." Svarade Bart avfärdande och fäste blicken på den andres solbrända hand som vilade mot sängöverkastet. Eleganta fingrar med välskötta naglar, men ändå definitivt manlig. Till och med hans händer är vackra, observerade Bart och kände sig skyldig för att resten av världen inte fick ta del av den uppenbarelsen på grund av honom.  
  
Först då lade han märke till Sigurds frånvarande min. "Tänker du ofta på det?" Frågade den anre kryptiskt, medan Bart förvirrat rynkade på pannan. Sigurds händer?  
  
"Vad?" Undrade han förbryllat, Sigurd rörde lätt vid hans bara rygg. Statskuppen, han kunde inte mena något annat, tänkte Bart och försökte hindra alltför mycket välbehagskänslor från att lysa igenom. Han älskade att bli pillrad på, särskilt med tanke på hur sällan det inträffade. Det gjorde inte ens något att Sigurd tog upp orsaken till hans ärrade rygg bara han höll kvar sina varma behagliga händer där de var just nu.  
  
"Nej, men jag har inte förträngt det," medgav Bart.  
  
"Hmn," mumlade Sigurd och drog hårbandet ur den andres blonda fläta. Bart kikade misstänksamt över axeln och försökte rycka åt sig sitt hår, medan Sigurd systematiskt löste upp hans fläta.  
  
"Vad gör du?" Klagade Bart.  
  
"Du ligger i min säng," försvarade den andre mannen sig med och kammade igenom den glänsande massan med fingrarna. Inte bra, tänkte Bart bekymrat. Om det fortsatte såhär skulle han snart hamna i ett visst tillstånd och det skulle Sigurd märka med sin förmåga, vilket vore väldigt pinsamt. Bart ryckte på huvudet och drog åt sig sin hårman, för att sedan stoppa in den under hakan i en bestämd protest.  
  
Sigurd suckade missnöjt, lade sig ner och övergick sedan till att stirra i taket.  
  
"Ska jag gå? " Undrade Bart konfunderat, tydligen var han inte den ende som tyngdes ner av tankar.  
  
"Nej, inte om du inte själv vill det." Påpekade Sigurd och fick ett stort flin som tack, sedan slängde ynglingen en arm om honom och sov snart som en stock.  
  
Det skulle komma en dag då prinsen inte längre skulle komma till honom såhär, vad skulle han ta sig till då? Sigurd suckade och tittade sedan på handen som låg på hans bröstkorg. En pojkaktig hand med nerbitna naglar och fortfarande med spår av olja från verkstaden och ett skrapsår vid knogarna. 


End file.
